desert
by dreamofpeace
Summary: Tony and Gibbs together in the desert. Gibbs is shot and Tony kidnapped. hurt/comfort friendship father/son
1. Chapter 1

It was hot, extremely hot. He could not remember when it was hotter. He put the water bottle to his mount.

_Shit, when did it become empty?_ Focus Gibbs! You are still a member short, so a little bit of awareness could be handy_. Why is the desert hot anyway?_ Great question! Well done! Now, can we go back to looking for Tony?

_Yeah, yeah sure. _He walks slowly further, one foot than the next. Easy there, you don't want to fall again. That will hurt, you remember?_ What was he thinking anyway, walking away like that? _You don't really think that Tony would walk away by his own free will, do you? But you can't know that, do you? Because you where helpless out cold on the ground! _I got shot!_ Next time don't! You where supposed to have his back, not a defenseless sack potatoes on the ground. Who knows what happened after that. _He is a grown man; he can take care of himself. _Sure thing Gibbs, you getting shot and he not being here is prove of that. Said the sarcastic voice in his head. _O shut up! Shit, this is not good; I hate conversations in my own head. Dammed DiNozzo where are you! _I should never have accepted his invite to come here.

Two weeks ago, Tony had come into the office bragging that he had won two airline tickets to the Sahara desert. He had no idea who in his right mind would go there; he had seen enough deserts in his lifetime. But it seemed that he was wrong, Tony seemed happy to go. The whole day you could hear the senior agent talking about the future trip and asking people to go with him. I had no idea why he doesn't bring his girlfriend with him but his targets seemed to be Ziva, Abby, McGee and Ducky. Nobody seemed really interested and I don't think I can blame them.

It happened that evening, I had sent everyone home. Tony was lagging behind; I caught him looking at me. Dammed Tony, you don't really think that I will tag along with you, do you? Forget it! He must have read my eyes because he turned around to the elevator without saying anything.

"DiNozzo!"

"Yes Boss?" He could not hide the hope in his eyes and voice. Dammed, you are not doing it! You will kill your knees if you do. You are to old for this. Shit, you do everything for him!

"Give me the ticket." Like a kid who just received the best present of the world, Tony walked back to my desk.

And here I am, lost in the frigging desert, shot and without water, with no Tony. Just great!

There were no problems, they landed on a small airport in Algeria and one car was waiting for them to use. It happened after a few hours driving. The front wheel was shot; he could no longer control the car. Before we could do something we were surrounded by people that had clothes covering there faces.

"Get out of the car!" A man said with a heavy accent. I look to the passenger seat to see if Tony is alright, or eyes meet. _Are you OK? Yes, are you? _

_What are we going to do? Better do what they say, for now._

Slowly they came out of the car, we looked warily to the people surrounding us, all of them had weapons and they were not pointing to the ground. Tony could not stay quiet for long.

"Hello, how are you? Nice meeting you here." Tony said with a big fake smile on his face. The man standing behind him did not react kindly to those words. In less then a second the butt of his pistol had connected with Tony's head. He felt to the ground instantly. I lost my temper right there and then. I punched a few men surrounding me but then I felt a sharp burning pain entering me. Shit they shot me! I see DiNozzo rising when he heard the gunshot; well at least he is not hurt badly. Crap! I don't think I'm that lucky. I feel my self falling to the ground. Everything is surreal around me; I'm starting to lose focus. Then I see a pair eyes full of concern. _Sorry DiNozzo, for not protecting you better._ Then everything becomes black.

"Tony." Were my last whispered words.

A/N

Please review. English is not my mother language so if something is bothering you, please say so, I try to change it. Thanks. Should I continue this story? This story came to me when I was sleeping and I have still no idea what to do with it.


	2. Chapter 2

Why did he want to go to the Sahara? It was just luck that he had gotten the tickets, he wanted to have a nice time with one of the people he saw as his family. He wanted to go with Gibbs but knew that the older man was his last possibility, he would never say yes. He asked everybody but nobody seemed interested. Then when it was time to go home the unexpected happened, he said yes! 

Well that was smart of you was it not, look at the mess you brought the two of us in. _How could I know that this would happen_? You could have protected Gibbs better. _We were surrounded and had no weapons to protect ourselves. _Does not matter, you should be the one that got shot. _I hope he is alright._ No way of knowing, a second later you too were unconscious. _Where are we anyway?_ I think that's obvious as there is no room for movement and we hear the sound of an engine. _Great! I hate it when this happens. I hope they have taken Gibbs also. _He could still be there where they shot him. For all we know he's dead!

Suddenly the car stopped. _OK, what now? Would they leave him here to rot? Or would they take him out of the car? He could not hear anything_. Then there was light. Before he could react he was taken out of the car and dumped on the ground. _Groin that hurts!_ His hands were bound behind him and his legs were cramped. 

"Thank you for taking me out, for a second there I thought you leave me behind." He smiled up to his captors. Wrong move, before he knew it he was again laying face down in the sand. _Crap maybe I should keep my mouth shut for a little while._

Carefully and slowly he tries to sit up and looks around him. Shit! He could see about thirty armed men around him, heavily armed. Whoever those men were they mean business. _I wonder why they have taken me with them. Is Gibbs here?_ He again tries to locate his Boss, once again no luck. 

Three men were guarding him, the rest were having a break or something_. Dammed Gibbs where are you? I don't like this._ He could only think about bad things as to why Gibbs was not here. He was seriously injured or dead. No that could not be true! No maybe those guys wanted something from him and left Gibbs behind. _Yeah right_! What did they want from him? He did not think that they knew who he was, then why take him and leave the older man behind? _OK, silence is over, let's get some answers. _

"Hey!" No reaction but nobody stopped him from talking so that has to count for something. "Where is the man that was with me before you kidnapped me?" The three guards around him started to laugh. _Alright, what's so funny here?_ One guard shouted something he could not understand to a group of four people. They also started to laugh. _This is really not good! _One of them started to walk to him slowly followed by the other three. He had a feeling that the first one was the leader. Before he could say anything the person that first approached started to talk.

"Good day Anthony, I hear you have asked to the whereabouts of one Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

_How the hell does he __know or names, this is bad, really, really bad._ "Don't look so surprised, you will get your answers, if you survive that is." Everyone started to laugh, there were now fifteen people surrounding him.

"Who are you and what are you talking about?"

"Now, now, now not that fast, let me first tell you the rules of our little game."

"Game, what game?" _I'm not playing anything this guy must be crazy._

"You want to know where your Boss is. We can't make it that easy by simply telling you, now can we? So let's make it a game." This guy completely lost it. 

"What do you want?"

"Nothing my dear boy, I just want you to suffer." Again laughter. Dammed! Another lunatic that wants me to suffer. "

"Let me explain the game to you. Gibbs is somewhere in this area. Without water, he is shot and probably lost. Now your goal is to find him before he dies and bring him back to this place, we will be waiting for you."

"You must be joking!"

"I'm afraid not Anthony. A Yes before I forget, there is one other rule to make this game more interesting. Gibbs has an antidote with him, now you probably ask why, well that's simple. We drugged you and if you don't take that antidote soon you will die a slow and painful dead."

_Shit this is not happening! __No! No! No!_

"We will be leaving now, you will be back here at sunrise tomorrow morning or you are both dead, there is no way you could survive here on your own. See you!" With those last words everyone got in there cars and drives away. Leaving behind one Tony DiNozzo with his hands tied sitting on the ground.

A/N Thanks for the reviews I received for the first chapter. I have decided to continue the story. I hope you like the second chapter; let me now what you think of it. I still have no idea how the story will develop but I hope to update in this week. 


End file.
